


tinker tony's repair shop

by roseandthorns28



Series: Moodboards, Edits et al [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Mechanic Tony, Smitten Steve, smitten Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22242310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandthorns28/pseuds/roseandthorns28
Summary: Tony runs a repair shop, and Steve and Bucky keep bringing in their great-grandparents' vintage stuff.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Moodboards, Edits et al [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602583
Comments: 15
Kudos: 76
Collections: StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event





	tinker tony's repair shop

**Author's Note:**

> Created for SFW Prompt #41 for the StarkSpangledWinter Wonderland Event at the Stuckony Server. Prompt same as summary.

**Image description** : Four pictures, top left a blue wall with rows of tools, below that a picture of Robert Downey Jr. as Tony Stark from Iron Man 3 working on a table in a shed. One the top right a picture of Chris Evan and Sebastian Stan smiling at the camera, and below that a picture of an old vintage camera. In the middle is the sign, "Tinker Tony's Repair Shop". 

**Author's Note:**

> It was surprisingly hard to find good photos of Tony tinkering and hence I had to use one from IM3 so the roughed up look could be a hint to his mysterious past! Or involvement in some dangerous things! Or maybe just a lab experiment gone wrong! Either way, ample opportunity for the Brooklyn boys to be super protective and worried for the fiesty genius mechanic they desperately trying to woo with gifts of vintage broken appliances!


End file.
